


Brotherhood

by Victor_Belmont



Category: Devil May Cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor_Belmont/pseuds/Victor_Belmont





	Brotherhood

It has been one year since The order of the sword fell and Fortuna abandon.  
On The south end of the island Nero and a female mage from the order of Arcana are preparing to open a gateway to Hell!

The Female mage Looks at Looks Nero and says " Are you sure about this?"  
Nero nods his head " Yeah! This is something I have to do. There's no going back." Just then the portal opens up between them and the last artificial gate, Nero rushes into it without a second thought and lands in the ruined Palace of The Former emperor Mundus.

Nero looks around and says to himself " Doesn't look so bad! A little paint and good as new." He then proceeds to the location That Dante told him about where lost souls are judged.  
On the way there he encounters several Hell Knights! He shakes his head " I really don't have time to play with you clowns right now." He draws his Red Queen and Charges it up and uses his Devil bringer to pull one of the knights towards him and uses the Red Queen to upwards slash him! The other Knights try to flank him but are quickly outmatched and dispatched.  
Nero continues his journey deeper into the abyss, before long he reaches its destination! The Plain of judgement, where corrupted and lost souls are brought.

Nero moved in close to only be stopped by A Fragmented Soul of a Dark Knight! Nero felt a strange and familiar aura about this guy, he kinda reminds him of Dante but Darker and twisted. " Just who the hell are you and why are you getting in my way!?" Nero asks very angrily.  
The Fragmented Knight just stood there in cold silence and then he drew his great sword! He held up his hand and Gave Nero the sign to come at him " Alright pal! You Brought this upon yourself." Nero says as he rushes at him. 

Nero gets right up in front of him and attempts to impale him but is countered by The Dark Knight's sword and is quickly knocked off his feet!  
Nero lands back first and lays on the ground for a second, He notices that The Dark Knight didn't follow up with an attack but instead waits on him patiently to get up. " You are a noble bastard or an overconfident asshole! But either way I'll give ya a little respect." Nero says with a smart ass look on his face.  
He then uses his Devil Bringer to try and pull The Dark Knight towards him but is instead dragged in front of him where The Dark Knight kicked him in the gut and then grabs him by the face, then proceeds to slam him into the ground.  
The Dark Knight then backs up and waits for him patiently again, Nero looks at the Dark Knight frustrated! " You know now you're just pissing me off!"  
Nero then draws Yamato and Charges at him! The Dark Knight is stunned by the sword and is late to put up a proper defense, Nero uses the opening to get a triple slash in before then Knight Regains Himself. Nero then sends several spirits swords at him but the Dark Knight counters with his own spirit swords! " What the..... you can use those to? Does that mean you're Dante's brother?" He says very curiously.  
The Dark Knight pauses for a minute and then removes his helmet to reveal his face! He looks like Dante but his hair is swept back and a little older.  
" My Name is ............. was Vergil but that was a long time ago. How did you get that sword and know Dante?" He says very polite and curiously.  
Nero shocked and astonished then explains everything that has happened to him.  
Vergil nodded " I see. Dante is still out there saving the day....... Why have you come here?" He asks.  
Nero looks at him very determined " My Brother Corrupted his soul for power and he died, I'm here to bring him back to the light and free him! And no is going to stop me, not even Dante's brother!"  
Vergil Laughes " I can't believe how much you and Dante are a like! Very well I'll let you rescue your brother."  
Before long Both men find Credo Chained to the floor in the Center of the plain, Nero rushes to his side and uses Yamato to cut the chains!  
Credo looks up at Nero " What are you doing here Nero?" He asks very weakly.  
Nero smiles and replies " kyrie misses you and wants you to come home!"  
Credo Chuckles and smiles " At lest she's safe! Forget about me and get out of here! There is No place for you here."  
Nero shook his head and lifted Credo up and started back for the portal " Same to you brother! I'll never abandoned or give up on you!!!"  
Vergil felt warm feeling seeing how close the Two Brothers are, He remember how close him and Dante before there mom died and How much he throw away for power that he already had but didn't know it.  
The three men rushed back to the portal but were surrounded hundreds of legions demons!  
Vergil stepped forward and cleared them a small path to the opening " Go!"  
Vergil guarded the rear, Nero moved closer to the portal and turned around " What about you?"  
Vergil smiled " I'm a fragment of a long lost man who died for power! There is nothing left for me in your world." Vergil Paused for second " I have one last favor to ask! Tell Dante that I'm sorry for failing him as a brother and Nero don't ever let go of you brother!!" He says with a single tear running down his face.  
Vergil then uses his energy to push them both through the portal!  
He then is overcome by the demonic horde.

On the Outside of The Hell gate Nero and Credo have landed on their backs!  
Nero Quickly gets to his feet and tries to go back through the portal but it closes and the artificial gate shatters. " NO!" He yells.

Epilogue: 10 years later.  
Vergil is chained up in a cell in the deepest level of Hell, left drained and battered. He wakes up to the sound of a motorcycle followed by gun shots, Then a Man he hasn't seen in a very long walks in! " Found you! You know you're a big pain in the ass to find! This is why I hate hide and seek." The man says with a smile on his face.  
Vergil laughs " I'm sorry, Can't help it! It's my favorite game. ………………Why have you come? I'm just a fragment of a man who died forever ago."  
The Man Destroyed the chains and helped Vergil up 

" You're not a fragment! You're my brother and We're going home together this time!!!!"


End file.
